Sozinho Até Aqui
by A Rainha
Summary: Atos e suas consequências. Darkfic, Wincest, slash, non-con e underage. Tradução do original de Ebolacrisis. Aviso: É uma história absolutamente angustiante, se querem final feliz não leiam.


Oi, pessoal. Este início de ano eu dei uma pausa nas minhas próprias fics enquanto lia coisas legais de outras pessoas. Adoro escrever, mas achei que estava deixando pouco tempo para ler o que as outras pessoas produziam. E acabei fazendo mais amigos, no final! Foi assim que achei esta história sensacional, que depois de lida, deixou um travo amargo, e ficou perseguindo minha mente por dias. **Acreditem, isto é Wincest para adultos. Considerem-se avisados. **

_A tradução está aqui com os devidos créditos ao seu criador, __**ebolacrisis (no live journal)**, e sua permissão também (ei, eu tenho um email pra provar, ouviu?). As reviews serão devidamente repassadas para o autor._

_Nem eu nem ele detemos quaisquer direitos sobre os personagens citados nesta história (da minha parte, pelo menos até onde eu saiba)._

**

* * *

  
**

**SOZINHO ATÉ AQUI**

A primeira boa memória que Dean tem de depois do incêndio é de seu pai, sentado ao seu lado, limpando as armas que estavam espalhadas sobre a cama.

Ou talvez ele estivesse apenas as organizando ou consertando; tudo o que Dean realmente se lembra é que as armas estavam ali, na cama do hotel entre eles. Ele era jovem demais para compreender realmente muito mais que isto. O quarto em sua memória estava quente e cheirava a metal e fumaça de cigarro. Ele se lembra de Sam dormindo e pesando em seu colo, e de quando Dean colocou seu rosto contra o cabelo do bebê e soprou para meio que se lembrar de sua mãe. Estavam todos juntos, e ele lembra que, pela primeira vez desde o incêndio, ele quase se sentia seguro.

Há outra boa lembrança de quando Dean era um pouco mais velho e seu pai o levou para atirar. Ele sorriu para Dean quando ele acertou os alvos, Dean lembra-se disso perfeitamente. Suas mãos eram fortes quando ele corrigiu a pegada de Dean; a pele de seus dedos, áspera.

Dean aprendeu rapidamente e fez certo. Papai podia confiar nele com uma arma, mesmo quando ele era pequeno. Mais tarde ele deixaria o menino sozinho com Sam, e Dean mantinha um revólver escondido sob o travesseiro. Sempre que ele acordava de um sonho ruim, ou quando ele ouvia algo lá fora ou sentia-se assustado ou confuso ou inseguro, ele podia deslizar a mão sob o travesseiro e segurar a arma, e ele iria se sentir melhor.

Sam estava sempre ali, ao seu lado ou em frente a ele, e o domínio sobre o metal era como seu pai, como a segurança; e isso fazia Dean sentir-se quente e seguro por dentro. Isso é o que as armas são para ele, ainda, que é o mesmo que Sam e seu pai são: segurança.

Então, quando ele fica mais velho, ele arranja uma função para elas. Ele gosta de armas, com certeza, ele precisa delas para o trabalho e para fazê-lo bem feito. Mas às vezes - e não há maneira de Dean admitir isso para ninguém, nunca - às vezes ele acha que ele _gosta_ de armas.

Ele mantém a idéia para si mesmo, é claro, como ele faz com todos os sonhos embaraçosos que ele já teve, ou o sentimento estranho que ele tem quando vê seu carro todo limpo. Outras pessoas não falam nada disso, e Sam fica estranho quando Dean apenas dá dicas sobre isto mesmo que ligeiramente, assim Dean acha que é apenas algo mais sobre si mesmo. Nada enorme para se preocupar. Não é como se não houvesse muitas outras coisas normais de que ele gosta.

Dean está deitado acordado uma noite, não muito tempo depois de Sam partir, a mão debaixo do travesseiro. Papai está fora pesquisando, e ele não pode dormir no calor. Já é outono, mas o quarto é aparentemente feito de metal, e o ar é denso e úmido e se recusa a circular através das janelas abertas. Tirar a camiseta e cobertores não ajudou, e ele já está desistindo de dormir totalmente no momento em que ele ouve o carro chegando do lado de fora.

O som não o alegra tanto como isto normalmente faria. Seu pai tem estado muito mais difícil de ficar por perto desde que Sam os deixou, para dizer o mínimo. No começo Dean imaginou que o pai estava apenas zangado com ele, como ele pensou que era culpa de Dean o fato de Sam ter partido. E isso não ficava muito longe da verdade, por isso Dean aceitou. Mas ele veio a perceber que é mais do que isso. Há um vazio de novo, um silêncio no outro extremo de toda esta agressividade de seu pai. Papai e Sam conseguiam sustentarem-se com a infindável briga entre eles, e agora sem Sam, tudo está fora de equilíbrio.

Não há nada Dean possa fazer para solucioná-lo, ele não tem em si a vontade de retrucar em resposta ou discutir, não que isso ajudasse muito mesmo. Ele está apenas tentando canalizar para fora, manter as coisas o mais pacíficas quanto possível. É mais fácil gastar a sua energia nisto, afinal, do que ficar pensando em tudo o que Sam tinha lhe dito.

Dean se levanta, acende a luz, e está abrindo a geladeira quando a porta se abre.

John se senta à mesa na área da cozinha, deixando cair o saco de viagem no chão. Dean pega duas cervejas, e pressiona as garrafas semi congeladas em sua testa durante um segundo antes de dar uma para ele.

Seu pai agradece com um movimento da cabeça. "Obrigado, Dean."

Normalmente Dean iria perguntar como ele tinha ido, mas ele está abusando da sorte estando próximo ao pai nos dias de hoje, e leva mesmo um ou dois segundos, para julgar se este está favorável à presença próxima de Dean. Como ele não ficou visivelmente irritado, Dean sentou-se provisoriamente na outra cadeira.

Seu pai não ficou zangado, mas ele não conversa, de qualquer jeito. Por alguns minutos, eles bebem em silêncio.

"Elas ainda estão ai", diz ele depois de um tempo. Dean segue seu olhar e olha para a sua própria caixa torácica, para as cicatrizes na pele.

Ele não responde, não sabe o que dizer. Essas cicatrizes são uma daquelas coisas que eles fingem não estarem lá. Como todas as cicatrizes de Dean, mas principalmente estas.

Normalmente, a violação da etiqueta, a memória que isto traz à tona, o faria sentir-se péssimo. No momento, porém, ele está desesperado para conseguir toda a atenção que não seja raiva, e mesmo isto é melhor que nada.

Assim, ele balança a cabeça em concordância, embora ele não possa encontrar os olhos de seu pai. Ele olha para a mesa, concentra-se agora. O silêncio paira no ar quente. Flashes de antigas lembranças estão vindo para ele, apesar de seus esforços. Ele fecha os olhos, tenta limpar sua cabeça.

"Você o machucou, você sabe", diz John eventualmente. Não é uma acusação, apenas uma constatação, como se ele estivesse apenas lembrando.

"Eu sei", diz Dean mansamente.

Ele quer dizer mais, para se desculpar, explicar alguma coisa, mas ele se mantém em silêncio, porque agora ele está esperando que seu pai vá dizer outra coisa sobre Sam. Qualquer coisa, em vez de ambos fingindo que ele nunca nasceu. Nem importa se for algo ruim sobre Dean. Estes dias, Sam está se tornando tão invisível quanto as cicatrizes.

John não diz mais nada, porém. Ele pára de olhar para as cicatrizes e toma uma bebida, e o assunto está perdido.

E Dean volta a fingir as cicatrizes não estão lá. Elas estão quase desvanecendo de qualquer maneira.

**

Sam tem quase dezoito anos quando Dean e o pai chegam em casa feridos certa noite. Dean está bom o suficiente para andar e ele não deixa Sam chegar perto, em vez disso manda o irmão lá fora até carro encontrar bandagens e suprimentos.

Os antibióticos estão fora da validade, Sam diz quando tudo é trazido para dentro. Aqueles foram os únicos que pôde encontrar e eles provavelmente estão lá desde que ele era um bebê.

Dean olha para os comprimidos por muito tempo, e então se levanta e diz que vai sair e encontrar mais. Diz a Sam que deve permanecer na cabine com o pai.

Por este ponto o pai está dormindo, provavelmente fora de si graças à morfina, e depois que Dean sai, ele não acorda, dorme apenas e mais nada. Sam não sabe se é a morfina ainda, ou se ele desmaiou, ou mesmo o quão ruins são as feridas por baixo das bandagens; Dean disse que não era nada demais.

Ele se senta ao lado da cama e fica cada vez mais preocupado, e Dean não volta. Depois de um tempo Sam tenta chamá-lo, mas ele não atende ao telefone.

Eventualmente, sentindo-se culpado em perturbá-lo, ele sacode o ombro de seu pai. Sem resposta.

Sam não tenta novamente. Ele se levanta e começa a caminhar pelo quarto pequeno, assustado e irritado, rezando para o carro que ainda não vem.

Dean vai ficar bem, ele está certo disso, mesmo com a raiva. Ele vai voltar e ele saberá o que fazer. Dean vai fazer tudo certo.

Quando ele finalmente ouve o carro, Sam corre para a porta e destrava, e quando ele a abre Dean já está lá, cansado e pálido e doente, mas lá. Sam o agarra e abraça firmemente.

Dean enrijece e Sam realmente o sente recuar um pouco de desgosto.

Ele se afasta, e vê os olhos de Dean olharem para onde o pai está deitado, então de volta para ele. É meio segundo e acabou; Dean está normal, escapa dele, como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Como ele está?"

Sam teve uma enxurrada de palavras prontas. Agora, porém, ele simplesmente dá de ombros.

Se Dean está à espera de uma resposta, ele não mostra isso. Ele se senta na borda da cama, e Sam estaca, olhando para eles.

É estúpido agir dessa forma em um momento como este, Sam sabe, mas ele não pode levar-se a superar o que aconteceu. De alguma forma, o pai deles instalou em Dean algum tipo de reação pavloviana contra ele, algo físico, de modo que mesmo em um momento como este, quando Dean está exausto e ferido e o pai está inconsciente e ferido, é a primeira coisa que ele pensa quando Sam toca nele.  
Ou talvez não seja isso. Talvez Dean tivesse acabado de chegar a seus sentidos, e a repulsa é algo natural que tenha crescido nele. Talvez Sam seja mesmo alguma aberração.

Talvez chegará um dia em que Dean vá esperar até que ele ache que o pai está dormindo e só depois irá para a cama quando ele e Sam tiverem que compartilhar uma. E quando Sam tiver pesadelos horríveis, e ele acordar agarrando coisas e Dean vai fingir que estava dormindo, e Sam terá que ficar acordado, confuso e com medo e raiva e sozinho, e sabendo que a culpa é dele que Dean está fingindo, que ele não vai nem mesmo falar com Sam.

Sam range os dentes, mas ele não diz nada sobre isso agora, porque você não diz isso.

"Eu estou indo para a cama", diz ele depois de um tempo, e se vira.

Dean ainda está olhando para seu pai. Ele mal assente.

**

Sam tinha sido um bebê tão quieto.

Claro que Dean não sabia isso no começo, pois ele não conhecia todos os bebês para comparar a ele. Mas outros disseram isso muitas vezes. Primeiro sua mãe, ela disse que Sammy era calmo, um bebê bom. E então depois que ela morreu outras pessoas que conheceu, disseram isso sobre ele, às vezes como um elogio, por vezes de uma maneira estranhamente triste, como que isto significasse que algo estava errado.

E era verdade que Sam nunca chorou muito, mal fez um som. Na maioria das vezes, ele apenas olhava para você. Às vezes ele chorava, às vezes Dean e o pai não conseguiam descobrir o que ele queria, e normalmente depois de um tempo o pai apenas se acalmava e Dean ficava com raiva de Sam, mas ele não podia gritar com ele porque ele era um bebê . Isso era ruim, mas isso não aconteceu muitas vezes.

Quando ele cresceu Sam era mais chato e fazia perguntas demais e às vezes ele não se calava, mas ele ainda era quieto, em comparação a maioria das crianças. Ele era como o pai, ele poderia ficar parado por horas e não dizer nada, e às vezes ele deixava Dean nervoso com isso.

Na época em tinha onze ou doze anos, ele começou a ficar muito mais sombrio e silencioso todo o tempo, como se quisesse ficar sozinho. Às vezes, quando eles estavam em um motel e só tinha um quarto, Sam iria realmente sair para o canto e ler um livro, de frente para a parede, como um garoto sendo punido na escola. Ele nunca explicou o motivo quando Dean perguntou-lhe por quê. Ele apenas lhe deu um olhar como se fosse algo que Dean não era inteligente o suficiente para entender.

E depois havia o banheiro. Por esta época ele tinha doze e Sam iria lá para se vestir, mesmo quando ele tinha apenas que mudar a camisa ou qualquer coisa assim. Mais tarde, quando ele discutia com Dean ou pai, que eram mais e mais vezes agora, ele ia intempestivamente para o banheiro mais próximo e depois trancava a porta. Sempre que Dean arrombou, ele encontrou Sam lá, de leitura. Lendo. Quem diabos lê no banheiro?

Legal, não era como se Dean se preocupasse, mas era estranho.

"Ele é está crescendo", disse o pai sempre que Dean trazia o fato de quão estranho o irmão era. "Não se preocupe, isso não vai durar." Mas Dean tinha conseguido crescer sem nunca se tornar completamente insano.

No momento em que Sam tinha quatorze anos, porém, ele havia mudado de um grande silêncio para, por vezes, retrucar e discutir. E isso foi quando as coisas ficaram realmente ruins.

Nem o pai, nem Sam, Dean tinha descoberto, aparentemente nunca ouviram falar do conceito de recuar para fora de uma luta. A menor coisa os tirava do sério, e então não nenhum deles se calava. E para o pai estava tudo bem, isso é apenas a maneira como ele é, sabe Dean. Mas Sam, Sam tinha crescido com o pai, você pensaria que ele teria aprendido a droga de como lidar com o cara. Mas é como se Sam realmente gostasse de provocá-lo. E então ele fica com raiva e joga todas as coisas e chora, como se não fosse ele que tivesse começado em primeiro lugar. E Dean é quem tem de lidar com tudo em ambos os lados depois.

Silêncio e estranheza eram uma coisa, mas este Dean não aguentava tudo. Ele não entende toda essa raiva constante do nada. Ou todo o desprezo que Sam, de repente, tem para ele. Ele entende Sam cada vez menos, e não se sente nada confortável para pensar nisso.

Sam e o pai têm a sua pior discussão até agora uma noite, quando Dean tem dezoito. Na verdade, ele sai de casa apenas para pudesse ficar longe do som de Sam gritando em fúria sobre uma coisa ou outra. Ele não sabe do que se trata, ele parou de prestar atenção nas estúpidas razões do garoto há meses atrás. O pai está saindo esta noite para caçar, talvez seja isso, ou talvez Sam esteja somente puto por ter nascido, quem sabe.

Dean considera sair para dirigir, mas há uma chance de que o pai pudesse precisar dele, então ele só fica fora na varanda da frente por um tempo.

É tarde, e parece que vai chover. Depois de vinte minutos mais ou menos a gritaria pára, assim ele se levanta e vai para dentro. A casa se transformou em silêncio.

Seu pai está sentado na mesa da cozinha. "Vai fazer algo útil uma vez na vida, Dean", diz ele quando Dean tenta falar com ele.

Então, essa briga foi realmente ruim. Geralmente o pai está bem mais tarde, é Dean quem fica sempre chateado. Obviamente Sam causou ainda mais problemas do que o habitual. Ele se pergunta o que o garoto estúpido disse dessa vez.

Sam está no quarto, debaixo das cobertas na cama, virada para a parede.

Dean vai para o pé da cama e chuta. "Tudo bem, Sam. Vá lá pedir desculpas a ele. "

"Vai se foder, Dean," vem a voz abafada.

Dean começa a ficar irritado. "Sam. Vá lá fora e peça desculpas pro pai. "

Sam não se move, e Dean vai ao lado da cama e agarra o irmão pelo braço. Sam o empurra, e move-se para mais perto da parede, puxando o cobertor mais apertado sobre sua cabeça.

"Quantos anos você tem, cinco?" Dean está tão irritado que quer dar um soco nele. Por que ele não pode simplesmente pedir desculpas? Por que ele tem que agir como um pirralho?

Ele agarra o braço de Sam novamente e Sam o chuta. Foi isso.

"Ok, Sammy." Agarra Sam novamente. "Você quer se comportar como um moleque de oito anos de idade, eu vou te tratar como um." Ele gruda no braço de Sam e puxa ele de debaixo dos cobertores.

"Dean!" Sam tenta se afastar enquanto Dean o arrasta para fora da cama. Dean mantém seu aperto com um braço, e começa a puxar para baixo a cueca de Sam. "Dean, espera -!"

" você acha que porque o pai não bate mais em você, eu não posso?" Ele puxa a cueca de Sam para baixo até em torno dos joelhos, apesar de frenética luta de Sam. Sam grita e se afasta enquanto Dean bate nele, e este acaba acertando os golpes na coxa.

Sam cai de lado no chão e Dean deixa. Ele está chorando alto.

Dean se levanta. "Você é muito fresco, Sam".

Sam não respondeu, ele puxa a sua roupa para cima, arrastando os cobertores de volta sobre si quando volta para a cama; ainda chora.

Dean morde os lábios, culpado apesar de tudo. Ele não esperava que Sam fosse se sentir tão ofendido. Ele descobriu que ele estava apenas sendo um pirralho mimado e quis evitar apanhar, mas aparentemente isso é outra coisa, algo a ver com Sam sempre se trocar no banheiro. Dean bambeou por um momento, indeciso sobre se devia dizer alguma coisa.

Sem chance, ele pensa. Sam está sendo estúpido, e não é culpa de Dean que ele seja tão estranho. E não faz sentido, afinal, porque não é como se Dean não tivesse visto ele nu antes. Na verdade, ele provavelmente tivesse visto Sam pelado mais do que ninguém no mundo, o que é um pensamento deprimente.

Sam continua chorando em silêncio, ignorando a presença de Dean, e depois de mais alguns segundos culpado, Dean vira-se e volta para a cozinha para ajudar o pai se aprontar para a caçada.

Quase uma hora depois, quando o pai saiu, ele volta para o quarto e descobre que Sam ainda está chorando.

Dean fica mais surpreso com isso do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele não sabia que era fisicamente possível a chorar por tanto tempo. Certamente isso cansa você depois de um tempo, não é verdade? Porque é que o Sam tem que ser tão estranho de tudo?

Ele apaga a luz ao lado da porta e começa a se arrumar para dormir, tirando suas botas e jeans. No escuro, o choro abafado parece mais alto.

Ele suspira. Ele está com raiva de Sam, sim, mas ele não quer ouvir isto. Dean ignora sua própria cama sob a janela e se senta na borda da cama de Sam em vez disso.

"Sammy", diz ele baixinho, mas é claro que o garoto o ignora.

Dean não sabe o que fazer. Sam não quer realmente dar-lhe qualquer coisa para trabalhar aqui, mas ele não pode simplesmente deixá-lo assim.

Ele inclina-se e coloca a mão no ombro de Sam, e o aperta. Sam não se afasta.

Bem, isso é edificante. Dean deita-se suavemente a borda da cama estreita. Sam sempre costumava fazer isso, quando ele tinha um pesadelo, e se o oposto funcionou para confortá-lo, talvez isso faça algum bem. Assim que Dean está deitado, Sam vira-se e o agarra, empurrando o rosto contra o ombro de Dean.

É tão repentino que Dean quase cai da cama. Ele não consegue, e ainda permanece, deixando sair o ar que ele tinha engolido um tanto constrangido, ele passa um braço em volta de seu irmão.

O rosto de Sam está todo desarrumado e molhado de tanto chorar, e Dean se lembra de algo assim de quando Sam era pequeno. Nada disso por anos, no entanto. Ultimamente Sam pirava sempre que havia menos de três metros entre eles dois.

Ele continua chorando por um tempo, soluçando como se alguém tivesse morrido, e Dean fica um pouco duro, e bate desajeitadamente em seu ombro. Eventualmente Sam acalma e só funga um bocado, e graças a Deus, ele não diz nada, não quer falar, porque para ser honesto, o novo não-falar-sobre-tudo aspecto da privacidade de Sam é algo com que Dean realmente não se importa.

Quando Sam recua um pouco e se deita sobre suas próprias costas, Dean pode relaxar um pouco. Ele fecha os olhos, e aguarda Sam ir dormir para que ele possa escapar de volta para sua própria cama.

Começa a chover mais tarde, como uma vingança, e um estrondo do trovão que acorda Dean e parece estar diretamente sobre a casa.

Ele senta-se um pouco e olha pela janela, que está mais longe do que ele se lembrava da noite passada. Próximo a ele Sam ainda está quente e imóvel.

Oh sim. Ele sentiu pena de Sam, embora Sam fosse um pirralho, e agora ele está dormindo na cama errada.

Dean tenta se mover: Sam está agarrado ao seu braço, que ficou dormente. Dean estremece, irritado, e seu irmão se mexe.

Após alguns segundos, Dean ouve a sua voz através da chuva. "Está acordado?"

"É claro que estou acordado, Sam".

Sam levanta a cabeça para olhar pela janela, e funga, limpando o nariz. "Você acha que o pai está bem?"

"Claro que sim. Volte a dormir. "

Sam olha pra ele através da escuridão. Ele se move, libertando o braço de Dean, e depois fica longe dele, em direção à parede. À luz tênue da janela, Dean vê um arrepio estranho passar por ele.

Dean Suspira. Ok, Sam não deve estar mais bravo com ele. Sam é um idiota, sim, mas ele parece tão patético todo encurvado daquele jeito.

Ele dá palmadinhas no ombro dele novamente, e Sam tipo que inclina de volta para ele.

Assim, pelo menos, um mistério foi resolvido, Dean pensa: quando ele está chateado, pelo menos, Sam detesta Dean um pouco menos do que detesta dormir sozinho.

E agora que Dean sabe que ele não vai querer falar ou abrir-se ou reclamar sobre o pai, não é assim tão mau. Quase bom, na verdade, Sam não fugir ou ser um chato mais uma vez.

E ter Sam ao lado dele novamente, sem falar e sem odiá-lo, lhe dá a mesma sensação de torpor morno na barriga que Dean se lembra de quando era um menino. Como quando ele estava de volta naquele quarto, ou ele está segurando uma arma, como quando atinge um alvo ou faz alguma coisa certa e seu pai sorri para ele. Tudo parece mais certo, mais em paz. Quando ele está tão perto que ele quase pode fingir que Sam ainda é jovem o suficiente para ser quase normal, como se ele ainda tivesse um irmão de verdade.

Mas por outro lado, ele ainda está ressentido suficiente para empurrá-lo um pouco.

Ele envolve os braços em volta de Sam e o puxa mais para perto, para ver se a pira de Sam se fora.

Sam engole o ar, mas não se afasta.

Ok, ele pensa: vai aceitar abraços.

Dean sorri um pouco, e desloca as mãos, braços para baixo ao longo de Sam, então para baixo ao lado de seu quadril. Em seguida, as coxas, lembrando a maneira como ele bateu em Sam antes.

Mas Sam ainda não se afasta, mesmo quando Dean esfrega a mão sobre o lugar que ele tinha batido. Ele está imóvel. Isso é estranho, talvez cruel, mas ele não pode evitar fazer.

"Então, você não está sendo um malcriado agora", diz ele perto do ouvido de Sam.

Sam não responde. Ele fica apenas perfeitamente parado. Ele apenas respira.

Dean sorri novamente, mas decide deixá-lo em paz. Ele move o braço até envolvê-lo de volta ao redor da cintura de Sam, mas quando faz isso seu braço se esfrega contra algo duro e Sam se precipita para longe como se tivesse sido queimado.  
Dean ri. Ele não pode evitar, foi a primeira reação que veio, embora em retrospecto horror provavelmente tivesse sido mais adequado. Sam meio que estremece, e se afasta, afundando seu rosto no travesseiro.

Sam ter vergonha é engraçado, talvez, mas Sam chorando de novo não é. "Sam. Ei. Sam, me desculpe. Tudo bem. Me desculpe, eu ri. Você não tem que se envergonhar. "Silêncio. "Está tudo bem. Vamos, Sam. "

Ele não responde, e Dean pega sua cintura, o traz de volta para seu lado. Sam ainda está acessível, apesar do choro.

Mais tarde, ele não tenta enganar a si mesmo que foi de alguma forma para o bem de Sam, que não há mais ressentimento ali. Ele não pensa sobre si e, ao mesmo tempo, ele mal pensa sobre o porquê. Ele move a mão muito suavemente, do lado de fora da roupa de Sam.

Sam geme, um som de miséria absoluta, e pressiona-se de volta contra ele.

"Tudo bem", diz Dean novamente. Claro que não está bem, Dean não é estúpido, mas a parte "não está bem" só não parece se fixar em sua mente agora; é uma daquelas coisas que não parecem importar muito.

Ele ignora a roupa, e dentro dela a pele de Sam é quente e rija. Quando a mão de Dean fecha em torno dele os quadris de Sam empurram-se para frente, e ele suspirou alto o suficiente para Dean para ouvi-lo claramente sobre a chuva.

Dean permanece ainda, deixa Sam fazer o trabalho, movendo-se contra a sua mão. A respiração de Sam acelera gradualmente, e seu corpo inteiro com ondas de calor, umidade sob o aperto de Dean. Ele se torce para trás desajeitadamente para pegar na cintura de Dean, agarra a camisa.

"Dean", diz ele, parecendo confuso e com medo, mas totalmente cru e honesto, e é quando a primeira onda real de prazer passa por ele, tornando-se da sensação de desmaio quente para outra coisa, algo forte e desesperado.

Dean não fica nem remotamente excitado com isso, não por tocá-lo; é a idéia de Sam deixá-lo fazer isso, estar aberto a ele, em vez de se esconder como de costume, que o excita.

Mas seria errado, ainda mais errado do que o que já estamos fazendo, assim Dean empurra-o de volta e tenta se manter parado, movendo os quadris ligeiramente, embora a sensação de contato com Sam o deixe louco, o som ritmado durante a chuva . Sam começa a gemer novamente, e Dean não pode evitar.

"Diz de novo", ele sussurra contra a sua orelha. Sam é o cabelo úmido com o suor em sua boca. "Diga meu nome novamente."

Um momento de pausa e, em seguida: "Dean", diz Sam, a voz abafada.

Oh Deus, sim.

Mais um movimento irregular, e em seguida, Sam está se contorcendo, como se ele gemesse de dor. Ele encosta o rosto no travesseiro novamente, e depois fica imóvel.

Dean deixa assim.

Ele retira a mão pegajosa e a limpa desajeitadamente na coberta _é a cama de Sam, afinal - antes de puxar as calças de Sam de volta para o lugar delas. Ele se afasta dele e vira de costas, respirando, então sai da cama.

Ele tinha perdido a sua oportunidade, se houvesse uma. Seria errado tentar e sair agora.

Dean se senta, e tenta se concentrar em algo nada sexy, algo que não sejam garotas ou armas, ou o seu carro. Não é realmente difícil, a coisa toda foi muito estranha, de qualquer maneira e, provavelmente, uma única vez.

Atrás dele, Sam senta-se enquanto Dean se vira, olhando completamente aterrorizado na penumbra. "Dean", diz ele ansiosamente. "Dean, Deus, -"

"Cale-se, Sammy. Deite-se. "Dean empurra os ombros dele para trás no travesseiro, puxa o cobertor por cima dele.

Sam está à beira das lágrimas. "Não. Dean, o pai vai descobrir. Ele vai saber. Dean - "

Ele mantém uma mão no ombro de Sam, enquanto ele se deita ao lado dele. "Ele não vai. Shsh. Eu lhe disse, está tudo bem. "Por que Sam tem que escolher logo agora para começar a se preocupar com o que o pai pensa?

Sam puxa um trago de ar, soluçando. "Eu lamento. Dean, eu sinto muito. "

"Não seja estúpido. Não é sua culpa. Não torne isso uma coisa maior do que é. "

"Mas -"

"Apenas cale a boca e vá dormir, Sam", diz com firmeza, e Sam, finalmente, fez o que ele disse.

A princípio, de qualquer maneira, ele fica silencioso, mas Dean pode sentir Sam chorando.

Ok, Dean não está bem com isso. Ele não está culpado, exatamente: a culpa é para quando você estraga tudo, não quando você estraga tudo deliberadamente e gosta disso. Este sentimento é mais profundo, algo físico, como a sujeira sob sua pele. Era pra ele cuidar de seu irmão, não ir junto com suas esquisitices.

E o que torna a situação pior é que ele deve se sentir horrível porque Sam está chorando, mas ainda é bom. Isso não acontecia há tanto tempo, e é bom ser capaz de confortá-lo afinal. O sentimento facilmente domina a culpa, e ele desaparece para baixo para quase nada, um brilho opaco na parte traseira de sua mente.

**

Em retrospecto, quartos de motel na realidade não estão assim tão maus, Sam pensa. Claro, eles podem ser maçantes e barulhentos e apertados. E um monte de vezes os quartos em que ficam são sujos, e estranhos estão sempre próximos à porta e tentando vender-lhe coisas. E você não pode nunca dizer às pessoas que você vive em um hotel, porque então eles vão pensar que você é estranho, ou pior, eles vão se interessar por você. Mas quartos de hotel geralmente têm eletricidade e água quente.

Esta casa é grande, e provavelmente foi bastante agradável cerca de cem anos atrás, mas agora a água quente foi cortada porque ninguém vive aqui. Está frio, e quando Sam realmente quer lavar-se ele tem que ferver água numa chaleira e derramá-la na banheira.

Provavelmente é só por uma noite ou duas, o pai tinha dito quando Sam reclamou. Isso foi há quatro dias. O Pai nem mesmo se preocupa em contar mentiras e histórias como Dean faz. Ele apenas agia como se não se importasse se não há água quente.

Até o momento em que a chaleira ferveu no fogão portátil, o resto da água na banheira já está morna. Está apenas na temperatura do corpo quando Sam entra.

Ele range os dentes, e franze a testa para baixo na água enquanto ele se reclina. Não que um banho realmente vá deixá-lo limpo, afinal, ele está provavelmente deitado em um monte de sujeira por todo o lugar que ele pode enxergar. O cômodo é escuro, há apenas a lanterna sobre a pia, que ilumina praticamente nada.

É uma merda. Quando o pai voltar ele vai --

A porta do banheiro é aberta. Sam senta-se bruscamente e puxa os joelhos até o peito, jogando água sobre a borda da banheira.

"Jesus Dean, você já ouviu falar de privacidade?"

Dean sorri para ele. "Foi mal, cara, preciso ir. O outro banheiro está quebrado. "

Sam olha novamente, e em seguida, desvia os olhos quando Dean começa a desfazer suas calças.

"Como está o banho?", Diz ele sobre seu ombro.

"Idiota".

"Bem, ninguém está forçando você a tomar, lembre-se."

"Eu tenho que ir à escola amanhã, Dean. Eu não quero cheirar tão mal quanto você. "

Dean dá de ombros e fecha seu jeans, dá descarga no vaso sanitário. Ele sorri para Sam pelo espelho enquanto ele lava as mãos. Sam puxa os joelhos um pouco mais enquanto Dean se vira, olhando para ele.

"Vamos lá Sammy", diz ele. "Não há nada que eu não tenha visto antes."

Sam derruba seu olhar para baixo na água, e sente-se corar desde rosto até o pescoço, abaixa o rosto.  
Dean se aproxima, e bagunça o cabelo de Sam como costumava fazer. Sam não olha para cima, congelado. Ele quer desaparecer.

Dean puxa a porta quase fechada, depois dele. A sala está quieta novamente.

A mente de Sam está acelerada. Culpa e horror e o arrepio de prazer que a memória traz à tona, que o faz querer morrer. A vergonha é como algo vivo. O lugar em que estavam antes dali, onde era muito frio para sair e algumas noites, Dean vinha obviamente fazendo com que eles ficassem um tanto bêbados, mas Sam havia bebido qualquer maneira, e, em seguida, no dia seguinte, os dois agiram como se eles não se lembrassem de nada. Você está destinado a manter estas coisas apartadas, mantê-las no escuro e guardadas e escondidas, não trazê-las a tona quando é luz. E Dean não consegue entender isso, assim como ele não consegue entender que você deve bater às portas, e deixar as pessoas sozinhas em casa, e não interrogá-los sobre as suas namoradas quando eles tiverem quatorze anos. Dean não entende, não mesmo, e o pensamento o faz sentir-se sozinho.

Ele fica ali, parado, por um longo tempo.

Finalmente, a água fica muito fria para ficar ali por mais tempo, e Sam se força para fora da banheira. Ele coloca sua roupa, desliga a lanterna, e arrasta-se pelo corredor, todo o assoalho empoeirado e nu, até chegar ao quarto.

As velas acesas que Dean tinha anteriormente estão apagadas. À luz da janela nua ele pode vislumbrar a forma de seu irmão sobre o colchão no canto, esparramado no seu saco de dormir. Ele está imóvel.

Sam poderia pegar seu próprio saco de dormir agora e entrar em outro quarto. O piso seria menos confortável do que o colchão, é claro, mas isso significaria que ele não teria que pensar sobre isso mais.

Mas apenas o pensamento enche-o com uma espécie de vazio incômodo e algo mais, algo que é quase medo.

Ele fica parado um pouco de tempo, a refletir sobre isto, e quanto mais ele o faz mais irritado ele fica. Ele odeia Dean. Odeia-o por abrir a porta de onde ele está e nunca deixá-lo sozinho quando ele quer estar, e ele odeia o pai por deixá-los aqui sem água quente, e ele odeia Dean por _dizer aquilo_, e acima de tudo, ele se odeia porque ele ainda quer ficar aqui e dormir ao lado dele.

O mais silenciosamente possível, Sam se move sobre o canto e depois rasteja sobre a cama improvisada.

O colchão balança sob seu peso e Dean começa a despertar, a mão tateando debaixo do travesseiro para o revólver que ele mantém lá. Sam congela.

"Jesus, Sam," Dean diz e volta a deitar-se, fechando os olhos.

Sam puxa seu saco de dormir sem abrir em torno dele, apertando-se no espaço entre Dean e a parede.

Próximo a ele, Dean solta a arma escondida e aperta-lhe no ombro. "Cristo Sammy, você está congelando".

Sam dá de ombros.

"Sério, cara. Quando você vê gelo na água, é hora de sair do banho ".

Sam o chuta. Mas ele não empurra Dean pra longe, permite que ele esfregue seu ombro. Sua mão está quente. Após alguns segundos de reflexão, ele desliza para trás ficando assim mais perto.

Dean sorri maliciosamente contra a parte de trás de sua cabeça e diz: "Sua menininha", mas ele abre o zíper do seu próprio saco de dormir e cobre Sam com ele. Ele se move para frente, joga um braço em volta da cintura de Sam, uma mão sobre a barriga, só um pouco baixo demais para ser confortável. A outra mão dele desliza para debaixo do travesseiro. Dean é como uma fornalha, e o calor repentino faz Sam estremecer.

"Eu estava tendo esse sonho estranho", diz ele atrás da orelha de Sam, a voz ainda baixa de sono, mas de outra forma completamente normal, como se estivessem sentados lado a lado no sofá. "Você e o pai foram ...."

Sua voz embota, e ele desliza seu joelho entre as pernas de Sam, Sam e sente a sua mudança de dedos sobre a arma que Dean está segurando. Ele está relaxado, confortável contra ele. Eventualmente ele derrapa, adormece ainda enrolado em torno dele. Demora um tempo para que Sam o siga.

Quando Sam sai da escola no dia seguinte, Dean está esperando no carro para pegá-lo.

Ele está olhando alegremente para fora da janela enquanto Sam entra: "Vou te contar, Sammy, este lugar está me fazendo querer voltar para a escola."

"Tente apenas ficar no carro e não conversar com ninguém", Sam resmunga.

Dean ignora o comentário e sorri para uma menina que passa. Sam não se preocupa em verificar a reação dela, ela vai sorrir de volta, elas sempre fazem com Dean. Ele pega um livro de sua bolsa e abre.

Dean começa no carro, e puxa para fora. "Então, você já tem uma namorada?"

Sam não desvia o olhar de seu livro. "Estou aqui há quatro dias, Dean."

Ele olha mais para ele. "Eu me preocupo com você, você sabe."

"Bem, por que você não pára com isso?" Sam olha para cima, finalmente, enquanto ele vira uma esquina. "Onde estamos indo?"

Dean sorri. "Segredo".

Ele franze a testa. "Esta não é uma coisa estúpida de treino com o pai, não é?"

Dean não respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Sam fez uma careta para ele, mas não diz nada. Ele não vai entrar neste jogo estúpido nem discutir, não hoje. Ele odeia isso aqui, está frio, ele mal dormiu na noite passada, e ainda não há água quente em casa.

Eles vão para uma parte da cidade que Sam não tenha visto antes, não que isso quisesse dizer muito. Numa rua sossegada e estreita, então em um estacionamento de um motel minúsculo. A placa quando eles passam pela recepção diz 'quartos por hora'.

"O que estamos -"

Dean pára o carro, pega o saco de lona que tinha estado ao lado dele no banco, e pega uma chave. "Desce".

Sam leva sua mochila e abre a porta do passageiro, olhando em volta com apreensão. Dizer que a área parece decadente seria injusto com todos os lugares decadentes em que ele já se hospedou. Felizmente não há ninguém por perto.

Ele segue Dean até um dos quartos, olha em volta, nervoso com a decoração e cama de casal. Ele não pode permitir que a idéia chegue à superfície na verdade, nem mesmo após a noite passada, e que se manifesta como um mal-estar vago, crescendo pesado em seu estômago.

Dean passa na cama e abre a porta para o banheiro, sorri e joga o saco para ele. Sam mal pega.

"Aí está. Chuveiro. "

Sam olha para baixo, abre a bolsa. Dean tinha recolhido seus objetos de higiene do banheiro em casa: toalhas, sabonete, xampu.

"Entre, cara", ele continua. "Eu vou esperar aqui fora."

Ele olha para cima. Dean está sorrindo, esperançoso.

Sam sente terrível.

"Não, Dean. Você vai primeiro. "

"Porquê?" Seu rosto se transforma em preocupação. "O que há de errado?"

"Nada. Mas - quer dizer, você precisa mais. Quer dizer, não que você - "Ele gagueja e Dean sorri.

"Tudo bem. Otário ".

Ele pega a bolsa da mão de Sam e vai até o banheiro, fecha a porta só um pouco. A água começa a cair.

Sam não confia na cama, então ele se senta só na cadeira. Há arte vagabunda nas paredes, e todos os anúncios são sobre pornô na TV, que parece que é operada por uma moeda. Ele abre sua mochila e tenta ler seu livro, mas ele não consegue se concentrar. Ele ainda se sente irritado e nervoso e com medo, ainda mais do que devia em um lugar como este, e ele não sabe porquê.

Depois de um tempo ele ouve o movimento no cômodo ao lado, embora a água ainda esteja ligada. "É todo seu, Sammy," Dean chama.

Dentro do banheiro minúsculo Dean está sentado no vaso fechado, calçando as botas.

Sam pára. Talvez seja por isso que ele estava nervoso. Ele poderia esperar, ou pedir para Dean sair, mas seria estranho agora.

Ele não olha para cima enquanto ele se despe, então ele não pode dizer se o Dean está olhando, se ele está deliberadamente fazendo isso por causa da noite passada ou se ele ainda assim não conseguiria. O coração de Sam está batendo muito forte, sua mente gira, e ele pode sentir-se corar.

Ele entra no chuveiro rapidamente e puxa a cortina fechada. Assim que a água bate nele, Sam se sente melhor. Ele estava tão nervoso que ele tinha esquecido o quanto ele sentia falta da sensação de água quente. Sam respira profundamente, sente seu batimento cardíaco lento.

Ele não havia percebido como seus músculos estavam rígidos, ele tem estado com frio há tanto tempo como se isso tivesse penetrado para dentro dele. Sam permanece no chuveiro por um longo tempo, e em algum momento ele ouve Dean voltar para o quarto e ligar a TV.

Sam se arruma no banheiro depois. Dean levanta-se quando ele volta para o quarto, desligando a televisão rapidamente. "Está pronto para ir?"

"Sim", diz ele. Dean se vira para ir. "Ei, Dean."

Pára de Dean e Sam luta com a palavra. "Obrigado."

Ele dá de ombros. "Não há problema. Só não conta para o pai. Ele vai perguntar onde eu consegui o dinheiro. "

Sam concordou e Dean se vira para ir de novo. Sam agarra o braço, e quando ele se vira Sam o abraça.

Ele não tinha planejado isso, isso só parece certo. Dean começa um pouco desconfiado, mas relaxa, dá tapinhas nas costas dele. "Ei, eu disse que tudo bem."

Sam balança a cabeça. A pele de Dean ainda está quente e suave do chuveiro. Quando Sam não deixar ele ir, ele ri, inquieto. "Eu acho que este lugar foi feito para você, Sammy."

Sam continua a não deixar Dean ir, e Dean move-se ligeiramente para trás, tenso, deslocando o corpo para trás. E Sam pode sentir isso, não é realmente uma surpresa após o que Dean estava assistindo na TV.

Dean engole em seco e Sam sente ele balançar a cabeça ligeiramente. Ele acha que pode se afastar, mas Dean não se move.

Ele exala enquanto Sam muda de posição ligeiramente, fechando os dedos, praticamente com a mente ausente, em torno do pulso de Sam. Sam sente-lhe a respiração novamente enquanto ele guia sua mão.

Ele desfaz o jeans de Dean, e Dean inala drasticamente quando ele o toca. Sam recua o suficiente para ver, ele está olhando por cima dos ombros de Sam, os olhos desfocados, e Sam firma seu aperto. "Merda".

Sam não consegue pensar, sua mente está cheia de estática. Ele ainda está pressionado desajeitadamente contra ele, apertando a mão livre em algum lugar nas costas de Dean. Ele pode sentir a respiração de Dean, gemendo sob sua respiração. Sam continua indo, de olhos fechados, a corrida em sua mente indefinida quanto ele se concentra apenas no que está fazendo, na própria mão que Dean ainda está guiando, mais rápido com o seu batimento cardíaco.

Dean segura seu pulso mais forte. "Olhe para mim", diz ele.

Sam abre os olhos e olha e vê o rosto de seu irmão, vermelho, perto.

"Deixa-me olhar você", diz Dean, voz baixa, alquebrada. "No banheiro. Aquilo foi bom. "

Sam não pode manter o seu olhar, olha para o chão, e Dean aperta seu pulso. "Não, Sammy, olhe para mim. Me deixa te olhar. "

Ele olha dentro de seus olhos novamente, vacila, e isso é mau, pior do que estar nu.

Assim que ele faz isso, Dean o aperta mais forte, sua mão algemando seu pulso tão forte que Sam é forçado mais contra ele. Sam sente arrepios por todo seu corpo.

Ele mantém Sam apertado por alguns segundos, muito apertado, por isso parece que os ossos em seus ombros vão quebrar. Então, ele se afasta e não olha para ele, evita o seu rosto.

"Eu vou arrumar as coisas", diz ele.

Sam fica sem jeito, a mente ainda nebulosa. Dean sai do banheiro um minuto depois, com um chumaço de papel higiênico que ele usa para enxugar a mão de Sam. Ele joga no lixo. Ele já está normal novamente, ele parou evitando o olhar de Sam.

Ele pega a sacola de lona. "Vamos".

Sam pega sua mochila e segue, mas pára perto do carro.

"O que foi?"

Sam não sabe mesmo o que é. Seu cabelo molhado arrepia-se no frio. O ar é frio demais depois da água quente em sua pele. "Papai vai descobrir", diz ele eventualmente.

"Sobre este lugar? De jeito nenhum, tenho a certeza - "

Ele balança a cabeça e Dean endurece pouco enquanto ele entende. "Ele vai saber", Sam continua, embora as palavras não descrevam o seu medo, ele não sabe exatamente o que ele tem medo. "Eles vão saber".

Ele morde o lábio enquanto Dean olha para ele com cuidado. Ele quer que Dean saiba o que ele quer dizer, leia sua mente, mesmo que ele mal possa compreender-se.

Dean parece compreende-lo de algum modo, porque ele não tenta responder-lhe, apenas chega à frente e aperta o braço. "Vamos lá, Sammy. Não tem problema. Vamos pra casa. "

Ele o leva para o lado do passageiro. Olhares sobre Sam, depois que ele entra no carro.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Sam", diz ele novamente antes de ele dar a partida. "certo?"

Sam concorda e coloca o casaco em torno dele mais apertado.

**

O sol desce enquanto os dois andam através do deserto de volta em direção ao carro, e Sam se parece com um extra de um filme de terror. O garoto idiota tinha ficado parado bem na direção dos respingos quando John atirou na coisa. Ele poderia ter acertado em Sam em vez disso, e agora que tem o sangue com que se preocupar já que isso é um grande sinal de boas vindas em néon para o mal.

John trouxe um pouco de água consigo, e ele já lavou o rosto de Sam e as mãos, mas o sangue ainda está pingando da roupa, deixando um rastro. O menino fede como o inferno, literalmente.

Ele está meio passo atrás de seu pai, e John não pode nem dizer que ele é culpado porque ele está ainda mais irritado do que o habitual. Quando eles estão quase no caminho ele tropeça em alguma coisa, xingando em voz alta, e John se vira para esperar por ele, impaciente.

Sam se levanta sozinho, areia adere ao sangue por toda a parte da frente de seu corpo, e limpa as mãos na calça, olhando profundamente desgostoso com o mundo.

John balança a cabeça ligeiramente. "Você disse que iria correr, Sammy."

Sam dá seu olhar gélido zangado habitual através de seu cabelo molhado. "Eu pensei que você poderia ter alguma utilidade para minha ajuda, _senhor_."

"Você não vai ser de muita ajuda quando você estiver morto." John pára para olhar para ele mais de perto: é difícil ver bem na claridade. "Está tudo bem, certo?"

Sam tenta limpar a areia fora de suas roupas, e acaba espalhando mais. "Estou bem. E eu pensei que você gostaria de atrair mais dessas coisas. "

"Não depois de escurecer. E eu não estou usando um guri de dezessete anos de idade como isca. Não importa o quanto ele mereça. "

Sam olha como quem está prestes a responder, mas John não espera, começa a andar novamente. Ele fica aliviado ao ver o carro à frente deles na beira da estrada vazia, o vidro refletindo vagamente na luz fraca.

Sam chega do lado do passageiro e fica ao lado do carro, debruçado desajeitadamente.

"Tira isso," diz John. Ele ignora a cara feia de Sam e abre o baú para obter suprimentos: saco de lixo, a gasolina, outra garrafa de água. Sam despe sua camisa e a descarta no saco que John segura, então os sapatos e as meias e finalmente o jeans. Ele pára em seguida, olhando com cautela.

"Tudo, filho."

Sam olha para o chão, amarrado, em seguida, despe sua _boxer_ também, inclinando-se para se esconder o máximo possível.

"Não há nada que eu não tenha visto antes", diz John distraidamente, e então Sam entra em colapso.

John deixa cair o saco, e se agacha até o chão, onde Sam está encolhido contra a lateral do carro. Seus olhos estão fechados firmemente, e ele parece estar tendo algum tipo de crise.

"Sammy. Sam. "Ele bate o rosto com a mão. Sem resposta.

É quase noite agora, e ainda há o sangue que se preocupar. John pega a garrafa de água e derrama sobre ele, limpando quaisquer vestígios de sangue, ele pode ver. Sam não reage a isto também.

John se levanta e pega um cobertor do banco de trás do carro. Logo ele está de volta e o envolve em torno dele. Sam abriu os olhos.

"Vem, Sammy", diz ele. "Vem e senta no carro."

Ele permite que John o ajude a levantar-se. Ele está coberto de areia, e uma coisa que John não tinha pensado em trazer era uma muda de roupas grande o suficiente para o garoto, então não há muito mais que ele possa fazer nesse departamento, exceto prender o cobertor em torno dele.

Ele coloca Sam no banco do passageiro e fecha a porta atrás dele, então fica no outro lado o tempo suficiente para servir-lhe um copo de café da garrafa térmica no painel.

Fica segurando a sua frente, e depois de um segundo Sam pega a caneca sem olhar para ele. Com a outra mão ele ainda está segurando o cobertor em torno de si firmemente.

"Fique aqui um minuto, Sam".

Adiante, John queima as roupas - você não quer atrair essas coisas perto de uma estrada, não importa o quão deserta - e, em seguida, lava as próprias mãos para ter certeza, joga fora o frasco vazio. Dentro do carro, Sam ainda está olhando para o nada. Ele olha com raiva, no entanto, o que é um bom sinal, mostra que ele está voltando ao normal.

John senta-se novamente do lado do motorista. Próximo a ele Sam permanece em silêncio, segurando a caneca.

"Sammy", diz ele, finalmente. "Você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu lá?"

Ele não responde.

John tenta abordagem mais direta. "Alguém te machucou, Sam?"

"Não", diz ele, emburrado.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Eu estava cansado, só isso. Podemos ir para casa? ", Pergunta ele asperamente. A água está pingando de seu cabelo.

"Não, nós não podemos."

"Eu _quero_ ir para casa."

John não responde. Ele não precisa dizer _que mal, nós estamos no meio do nada e você está nu e não estamos dirigindo de volta à civilização até que você me diga a verdade_, porque já sabe que Sam sabe disso. O garoto pode ser teimoso, mas ele não está em uma boa posição aqui e ele está ciente disso. John está preparado para esperar.

"Foi alguém que nós conhecemos, Sam?", Pergunta ele finalmente.

Sam, obviamente, não esperava esse tipo de franqueza, porque a raiva desaparece e sua cara se contrai como se ele fosse chorar. Ele olha diretamente em frente de si. Mas Sam está de volta ao normal o suficiente de modo que agora John pode diferenciar um silêncio de "sim" de um silêncio de "não".

"Sam. Você me diz quem, filho ".

Ele inspira "Eu não posso. Eu não podia evitar - eu não - pai, ele não - "

E John pode dizer quem era _ele_ também.

"Dean?"

Na palavra Sam olha para ele bruscamente. Ele pára, engole como se ele não pudesse falar.

"Seu irmão Dean?" Como se conhecessem quaisquer outros Deans.

As palavras sairam correndo como uma inundação. "Não - não fique zangado com ele, pai. Não é culpa dele. Era eu, papai, eu comecei, eu - "

"Tudo bem, Sam", diz com firmeza, e Sam se cala.

John se inclina para trás contra o assento. Ok, ele pensa. Não adianta ficar batendo por cima disso, tentando entender tudo isso, não agora. É apenas mais uma coisa para trabalhar. Apenas um parafuso, uma estúpida, coisa fudida que precisa ser resolvida.

Principalmente, ele desejava estar mais surpreso. Sim, ele está, um pouco, mas a surpresa não atingiu o nível de choque, ou mesmo a decepção. De uma forma terrível, isso só parece se encaixar.

Próximo a ele, Sam está começando a chorar, respirando muito rápido.

"Tudo bem. Sammy. "O menino olha para ele, fungando. Seus olhos estão vermelhos. "Acabou, ok. Eu não me importo ", acrescenta ele, quando Sam começa novamente sobre uma suposta falta de culpa de Dean. "Acabou a partir de agora, meu filho. Nós não falamos sobre isso. Isso nunca aconteceu. Certo? Acabou".

Sam concorda e funga novamente.

"Nós vamos voltar para casa e chegar até um chuveiro. Ok?

Ele acena novamente, e enxuga o nariz com a mão. Pela primeira vez, ele não responde.

John o observa uma segunda vez longamente. Sam ainda está respirando profundamente, olhando para frente.

Parece que ele deveria dizer algo mais. E uma parte dele quer, quer explicar coisas sobre _limites_ e _civilização_ que Dean nunca realmente entendeu. Uma parte quer dizer a Sam de quem a culpa de tudo isso é realmente. Mas que bem isso vai fazer? Tudo o que o menino precisa saber é que acabou e já foi.

John vira-se, e liga o carro.

**

Dean esperava reunir-se com o pai e Sam fora de Phoenix. Ele chega até o quarto de motel de madrugada e seu pai ainda está sentado. Ele pode dizer só de olhar para ele que algo está errado, e que ele é o culpado.

Ele não questiona, só coloca sua bolsa no chão e fica lá quando seu pai diz: "Vamos lá fora."

Dean concorda, e segue-o para fora do carro. John não fala enquanto ele fica no banco do motorista e liga o motor.

Enquanto estão dirigindo, ele não se esforça muito para descobrir o que ele fez. Ele está tão auto programado para desligar-se quando ele está com medo que isso raramente é um esforço agora. Preocupar-se nunca ajuda. Ele mantém sua mente em branco.

Assim que eles estão longe da civilização, que não leva muito tempo, John pega o acostamento.

"Desce", diz ele, e Dean faz isso, e segue-o para a camada esparsa de árvores.

O controle está desmanchando agora. Sua mente pode estar em branco, mas tudo é mau: sua boca está seca, o coração batendo muito rápido.

Finalmente seu pai pára. Dean pára e espera, não encontrando seus olhos.

"Eu já sei, Dean", diz ele. "Sam me contou."

E então Dean sabe, com uma arremetida repentina de certeza, o que vai acontecer. Seu pai o trouxera aqui para deixá-lo, ele vai abandonar Dean aqui como os pais nas histórias infantis.

A constatação o acerta como um soco. É difícil de respirar. Ele não vai ver Sam novamente, não vai ver seu pai novamente. Ele sabe disso.

Dean não pode olhá-lo enquanto seu pai continua. "Eu tive algum tempo para pensar sobre isso. Você é um idiota, Dean. Tanto quanto eu sei que você é apenas estúpido demais para saber o que você está fazendo. A menos que eu conheça você mal. "Ele pára, e Dean olha para cima muito ligeiramente. "A menos que você soubesse o que estava fazendo, e você quis manter isto escondido de mim. Nesse caso eu gostaria que você me dissesse algo sobre isso agora. "

Dean balança a cabeça. Ele mal entende o que seu pai está dizendo. John balança a cabeça, e não diz nada por um momento. Dean lança um rápido olhar para o rosto do pai. Não há raiva ali, sem ódio, que pelo menos Dean conseguia entender. Mas não é assim. Seu pai está olhando para Dean como se ele não o reconhecesse. E isso faz Dean sentir-se tão sozinho que ele quer morrer.

Ele está tremendo. Sua mente não completa pensamentos. Ele olha para o chão preto, esperando pelo fim daquilo.

"Tudo bem", diz o pai finalmente. "Tire sua camisa."

Dean olha para cima, agitando a esperança em sua mente. A punição é algo familiar. Punir significa raiva, e raiva está no escopo do que ele está acostumado. Ele faz o que o pai disse.

E isso é ruim, pior do que qualquer coisa antes daquilo. Dean mantém silêncio enquanto consegue. Ele entende porque seu pai está fazendo isso, ele sabe que não é vingança, nem algo que ele queira fazer, é a justiça que tem de ser realizada. Dean quer que ele saiba que pode bater mais forte, ele não vai machucá-lo tanto assim, porque sabe que já deve ser duro o suficiente para ele.

Quando John terminou, ele diz: "Pegue suas roupas."

Dean se inclina para pegar a camisa do solo arenoso, e quase cai. John pega pelo braço e o endireita.

Aquilo provou que o pai conseguiria sim machucá-lo muito. Dean está tonto, doente, com dor, ele não pode respirar direito, e apenas manter-se ereto é difícil.

Seu pai é silêncio agora, mas ele continua apoiando o braço de Dean, enquanto ele o leva de volta para o carro. A dor que tinha desaparecido está começando a voltar, sua pele pegajosa de sangue, terminações nervosas latejando. Mas tudo que Dean sente é alívio silencioso e esperança: não importa o que aconteça agora, ele não vai ser abandonado.

De volta ao motel, John o leva para a sala e o senta na cama.

"Tem cubos de gelo na geladeira", diz o pai, e Dean concorda. "Você pode dormir aqui esta noite. Vou ficar ao lado de Sam ".

Ele se vira para ir, e realmente acabou, ele não vai deixar Dean sozinho. Dean se agarra a ele, acaba com os braços em volta da cintura de seu pai, o rosto pressionando contra seu estômago, manchas de sangue ao longo da frente da camisa.

"Sinto muito", diz ele. Ele está realmente esperando que o pai o afaste, e quando ele não faz isso Dean quer chorar de gratidão.

Há silêncio sobre ele por um momento. "Dean..." ele pergunta baixinho, de voz mais suave agora. "Você nem sabe realmente o que você fez de errado?"

Dean se afasta um pouco, olha o suficiente para vê-lo. John está carrancudo, ele parece preocupado, algo da distância de antes ainda está lá.

Dean está confuso, a sua mente ainda está bagunçada. Claro que ele sabe, ele tinha irritado seu pai, que ele sabia que era errado e que ele havia feito de qualquer maneira, ele tinha ido contra as suas ordens...

John coloca a mão em cima de sua cabeça, interrompendo os pensamentos. Ele suspira e diz: "Tudo bem, Dean."

Dean pressiona o seu rosto de volta contra ele, tão grato que ele não pode expressar o quanto. A dor não é nada agora. Seu pai está aqui. Ele passa a mão sobre os cabelos, uma vez, e Dean muda seu aperto um pouco, sente o cabo da arma saindo da parte de trás da calça jeans do pai.

**

Tinha sido uma noite muito boa. Tinha tido bebida e mulheres e música, e Dean volta para o hotel perto de madrugada ainda em um borrão de felicidade.

Sam está esparramado no sofá, no escuro. A TV nem está ligada.

"Ei, Dean", diz categoricamente quando Dean aparece, Ele não olha para ele.

Dean franze o cenho enquanto ele tira sua jaqueta. Há uma garrafa ao lado de Sam no sofá.

"Qual é a porcaria que você está bebendo?" Ele pega a garrafa, puxa para longe das mãos de Sam, e lê o rótulo. "Cristo, Sam. Você fez isso você mesmo? "

"Desculpe." Sam diz miseravelmente.

Dean suspira. "Bem, você sabe como arruinar o humor de um cara."

Sam dá um estranho meio sorriso em resposta. Enquanto Dean vira-se para colocar a garrafa em algum lugar fora do alcance, ele vê que os ombros de Sam movem-se com irregularidade, como num soluço.

Dean não lhe pergunta qual é o seu problema. Ele sabe exatamente o que está errado: é a coisa do inferno, de novo, é sempre. E não adianta falar sobre isso, pois falar não vai mudar nada. Então Dean finge que não viu, e começa se arrumar para dormir.

Quando ele termina Sam ainda não se moveu. "Ok, Sammy. Você não vai dormir aí. Dá pra levantar?  
Sam não responde, de modo que Dean o ajuda, levantando-o sob os braços e arrastando-o até fora do sofá. "Vem. Na cama."

Sam inclina-se mais jogando seu peso sobre ele. Wow, a dor. É como carregar uma pilha de tijolos.

A meio caminho de lá, Sam cai direto na cama de Dean.

"Ok, você quer trocar esta noite? Sem problema. "

"Não ..." Sam ainda se mantém em seus braços, agarrando-se a ele como o maior menino de cinco anos de idade do mundo. Que é realmente a melhor maneira de descrever Sam bêbado em geral, agora que Dean pensa sobre isso.

"Vamos lá, Sam. Não podemos dormir os dois aqui. "

"Por que não?", murmura.

"Porque eu disse. Vai ".

Em vez disso Sam o puxa para mais perto. Muito mais.

"Whoa, Sam." Ele ri, inquieto, e tenta reaver o equilíbrio de uma forma que não exija mais toques. "Espaço pessoal".

Sam começa a chorar. Realmente alto desta vez, assim Dean não pode fingir não notar. E então, quando ele ainda está lidando com esse fato, ainda está tentando descobrir a melhor forma de fugir, Sam pressiona o rosto molhado no pescoço de Dean, e beija.

Dean congela.

Ele não pensou sobre isso por anos, não realmente. Ele devia a Sam não pensar sobre isso. Agora todos os tipos de memórias doentes nascem em sua garganta, e ele está quase aliviado que a única sensação que elas provocam é uma mistura de culpa e suave aversão.

Sam move sua boca, ao longo de seu maxilar, muito perto no escuro. Seu hálito cheira a álcool e fracamente a pasta de dente, e é tão a cara do Sam escovar os dentes antes de decidir começar a beber, que o pensamento faz Dean se encolher.

Sam faz um som miserável, segurando seus braços mais apertado.

"Vamos, Sammy." Dean sorri nervosamente, inutilmente, no escuro. "Você sabe que não é certo".

Sam balança a cabeça. Novamente encostando o nariz em sua pele.

Dean deve fugir, deve afastá-lo, mas ele não pode se mover, como se ele estivesse paralisado de medo. Tudo o que ele pode ver é a memória da maneira como o seu pai tinha olhado para ele. Então é mais tarde e seu pai diz que você machucou Sam. A culpa é como uma ferida. Ele não tinha entendido na época, não realmente, mas ele entende agora.

"Eu não posso, Sammy", ouve-se dizer. "Por favor".

Sam balançou a cabeça, segurando em seus ombros como se um deles estivesse se afogando.

"Eu - eu te machuco", e Dean ouve sua voz falhar. "Eu te magoei."

"Eu não me importo." Voz de Sam é abafada contra a sua pele.

Bem, eu estou indo para o inferno de qualquer maneira ...

Sem chance, Dean pensa. Ele não consegue pensar assim. Isso não é um sacrifício nobre para o seu irmão, isso é Dean sendo fraco novamente. É ele perdendo para a parte da sua mente que, apesar de toda a lógica, ainda está com medo de que se ele não fizer isso, há uma chance de que Sam _vá embora_ ...

Dean tem a respiração pesada. Ele concorda com a cabeça muito ligeiramente, e o auto-ódio é como uma onda que está prestes a afogá-lo. "O que... o que você quer que eu faça?"

Sam empurra seu ombro, e Dean concorda, deixando-o empurrá-lo para baixo em frente a ele na cama. Ele deixa-se ir, e Dean respira novamente quando Sam começa a desfazer seu jeans.

Ele começa com aquilo, aparentemente, sem se intimidar com evidente falta de interesse do Dean ali em baixo. Dean morde os lábios, tentando limpar sua mente e fingir que está em outro lugar. Então, ele pode acabar com isso, pelo menos.

Ele é geralmente muito bom nisso. Mas Sam está muito próximo, agora, ele não pode fazer isso, não tem a força de vontade para superar a culpa. Ele se sente doente, e ele continua pensando em seu pai.

O tempo se arrasta. Sam continua tentando, e não consegue absolutamente nada. O que quer que possuísse ele anos atrás, quando ele era jovem e estúpido, aparentemente havia desaparecido. Dean está pensando se uma viagem antecipada para o inferno realmente seria pior do que isso, quando a mão de Sam desliza para cima, alcançando a arma debaixo do travesseiro de Dean.

Por um segundo, ele acha que seu desejo pode ser uma realidade. Em vez disso, Sam pega a mão de Dean quando ele a moveu, inconscientemente, para debaixo do travesseiro, e a coloca em torno da arma.

Dean se afasta um pouco confuso, o suficiente para obter uma visão do rosto de seu irmão, mesmo que ele não possa olhar nos olhos de Sam. É difícil de fazer quando está tão perto. Ele puxa a arma um pouco tirando debaixo do travesseiro, e os olhos de Sam se moveram repentinamente e ele olha para a arma, então de volta para Dean, e é quando Dean finalmente sente alguma coisa.

Basta uma faísca realmente, mas uma faísca forte, e olhar de Sam diz _eu sei_ e Dean não pode escondê-lo.

Sam chega mais perto, e seu rosto está todo molhado e inchado de chorar, mas é tão perto, e da arma entre eles e que toca o lado do rosto de Sam e Oh Deus.

Dean nunca tenha pensado em algo assim, é muito além dos limites de errado e é incrível. Há um fluxo de prazer crescente que não tem nada a ver com alguma coisa física, é o controle, Sam confia nele, a arma carregada na mão, oh Deus, você é um filho da puta doente, Dean.

E isso não é bom, esse novo conhecimento, está formando trilhas em seu cérebro que ele não será capaz de apagar. Dean perde para isso, e ele geme, involuntariamente. Sam o beija na boca, e Dean desliza o tambor da arma no lado do rosto do irmão.

A mão de Sam ainda está nele, mas é pouco importante agora. Ele inclina a cabeça ligeiramente para trás, e Dean gira o tambor, e pressiona a arma contra a boca dele. Sam meio que choraminga, e Dean ouve o clique de metal em seus dentes e Cristo, este é mais intenso do que qualquer coisa. Ele mal consegue respirar, mal pode ver.

Sam abre a boca, a arma arranha ao passar por seus dentes. Ele geme, seus olhos se encontram com os de Dean, e Dean goza na mão do seu irmão.

Quando acabou, quando tudo se esvaiu em viscosidade e culpa, Dean se afasta e deita-se de costas, olhando para a escuridão. Sam ainda está ao lado dele, de olhos fechados, um braço forte em sua cintura, o rosto perto de seu pescoço. Tudo tranqüilo, ele dificilmente poderá perceber com exceção do contínuo fungar.

Dean fica acordado por muito tempo depois de Sam adormecer, sensação de mal estar e incômodo, arma repousando desajeitadamente ao seu lado. A única possível coisa positiva nisto, ele pensa, é que desta vez ele não se sente bem com aquilo.

Mas isso não é muito conforto. Ele não pode parar a culpa, não consegue parar de pensar em seu pai. Pela primeira vez, ele se sente como se ele realmente merecesse o inferno.

FIM


End file.
